Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the integration of various networking functions into a single circuit board for a networked system to enable rapid integration and dynamically modifiable output to display devices.
Background
Specialized vehicles, such as armored vehicles, use comprehensive networked systems to enable the rapid “plug and play” of disparate subsystems within the vehicle. These networked systems seek to provide an “any data, any station” environment in which the data from any sensor associated with the vehicle may be output to any display associated with the vehicle—regardless of whether the different sensors or other inputs use standardized operating platforms or proprietary ones. To implement this functionality, these comprehensive networked systems have cobbled together commercial, off-the-shelf components with a few custom components using custom cabling harnesses.
The cobbling together of commercial components as well as custom components impedes production flow, complicates testing during development, and ultimately hinders the speed in which these comprehensive networked systems can reach the market. The design of the different components, as well as their interconnections, hinders efforts to reduce the physical footprint of the comprehensive networked systems within the vehicles. In addition, these systems have typically used active cooling components that have a lower mean-time-before-failure (MTBF) than solid state components. Accordingly, devices, methods, and systems are needed that overcome limitations with respect to the size, functionality, and speed to market for comprehensive networked systems, as well as other disadvantages.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.